Ctesjbuvf
ctesjbuvf (often refereed to as "Ctes", "cteswhatever" or "letters") has been on Board 8 since the Summer 2007 Contest but started posting doing the 2008 Character Battle after having lurked out for a year. He's one of the younger Board 8ers, which doesn't seem to change since new users is a rare thing these days. He is from Denmark and he's probably the only board 8 user in history to be. History Ctes has known gamefaqs for a long time, although he only used it when he needed some help in a game during the start. He followed pretty much all the character battles though by just voting. In 2007 during the Summer 2007 Contest he created his account named mariokirbylink. Two days later he made his first alt ctesjbuvf (a name that he always used in things where nobody else should remember it). Ctes' username is very weird and many people finds it annoying. It might have been smarter to choose another name, but Ctes didn't consider message boards when he made the account. Many people think that it's some random letters, but that's actully not true. When ctesjbuvf was nine years old, he decided to rank the 29 letters on a boring day (yes, 29, Denmark has Æ, Ø and Å too). The ranking was based of basically nothing. Ctes was joining something he can't remember and the usernames he thought of were already taken. Then he looked at the paper next to his computer and decided to make somethinng out of that, just to get started. As he was nine years old he decided to use the first nine letters as his username which were c-t-e-s-j-b-u-v-f. He used it as his username in many things since, like on gamefaqs, since the odds of that name having already been taken is 0%. Nearing the end of 2007, Ctes found his way to the message boards. He instantly stood out due to his username, which has remained true since then. He posted a lot on gaming boards of Super Smash Bros Brawl and Mario Kart Wii with a bit of lurking on the boards of Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Paper Mario. He hosted contests at all of them. Most notable was his contest series of "What ____ do you want to be out of the game?" on the Mario Kart Wii board. The series consisted of contests with the characters, cources, karts, bikes, items, battle cources, soundtracks and cups. In total it lasted for more than a year. Ctes has since been well known for being able to finish projects regardless og length and success. At the time of being a regular on the gaming boards, Ctes also lurked on Board 8, but almost only in topics about the contests. This was also the case in off-season, but his attention was only directed at different kinds of contests. Ctes became a board 8 regular during the Summer 2008 Contest. He posted with mariokirbylink and ctesjbuvf like they were two different accounts. He enjoyed the idea of save my contests. Following the contest they were his primary reason to stay. Ctes tried to make some himself with the ctesjbuvf account, though he made a lot of rookie mistakes at first and the interest was minimal. Ctes briefly went to the Poll of the Day board during the off-season, as he thought at first everyone from B8 went there. This was not the case however and as Ctes wasn't very found of Board 3, he didn't stay for long. Ctes instead began to explore Board 8 a bit more and got interested in a lot of stuff, which made Board 8 his mainstay and it still is to this day. Eventually, his own things began to work better as well due to experience. Slowly, Ctes began paying less attention to the gaming boards he had come to and had soon left them. The Mario Kart Wii board was exception due to the forementioned long contest series he finished up out of pure integrity before finally leaving the place. Both of Ctes' accounts were put in danger in Carvey's birthday topic series. With the Ctes' account, he noted his birthday as being October 18, 1996. This is Ctes' true birthday, but at the time he was underage user. However, Ctes miracolously survived getting marked because of this, but it was brought up in the next birthday topic when Ctes was put down as the youngest. With the mariokirbylink account, Ctes joked about his birthday being the same, and told another birthday in the next post. No harm came of this at first, but it eventually resulted in the mariokirbylink account getting banned. Thus Ctes was left with one account and his game of acting as two different people had ended. Since then, the ctesjbuvf account has been Ctes' main account. Ctes never learned whether or not anyone figured out that the two accounts were one on the same before Ctes revealed it himself. In the spring of 2009, Ctes got a major interest in user contests and was a leading force in creating board interest in them. He participated in all of them himself. Ctes obsession lead to a bunch of contest creations himself. Even though some of them were marked down as terrible, Ctes gave all ideas an attempt and he always finished his contests too. A bunch of users were hated on for doing nothing but user contests on the board, and while Ctes was seen as a mainface of the 'User Contest Group', he recieved a bit of respect for not letting any kind of flaming get to him and finishing every single contest he created. His Save my User Contests was started doing the summer of 2009. Most of Ctes' alts were created around this time. The same summer, Ctes uploaded a picture of himself to the board 8 photo album. It was a picture of Ctes dressed up as a what the Danish call a "popboy". The reason for the outfit was simply a lost bet. However, a few months after the upload, stingers made a topic called "Poll: Would you adopt it?" with said picture of Ctes. It made for good laughs all around the board and was given the nickname; 'The Pimp picutre'. A lot of people didn't seem to understand it wasn't how Ctes actually looked, as outside of that one time, Ctes has never dressed up that way. Around the fall of 2009, Ctes stopped spamming the board with user contests. This caused an overall descrease in them, as most users interested in them had hid behind either Ctes of Marth when getting flamed previously. Most of the 'User Contest Group' including Marth left the board around this time with Ctes being one of the few exceptions. Ctes continued to host his Save my User Contests, but otherwise started being more social on the board. Ctes showed great interest in mafia for a while, although he was unable to find the time to be active enough and was thus eventually banned from playing mafia by Sir Chris. In early 2011, Ctes started associating with people in board8chat and has come to the place since then. This is the point where Ctes went from unliked to liked for the most part. In the spring, he entered the Best Looking User Contest. In an attempt to stand out a bit and have a chance to do well, Ctes decided to go with an unique picture seeing as he was only 14 at the time. Ctes decided to post a shirtless picture, which also became a big thing on the board. Cobain created a 'bling' picture of up, and Ctes was handed the title of "Dat Nipple" by Crasty. Later in 2011, Ctes started becomming interested in anime, and started posting in the anime topics on the board. This was around the time when a spin-off topic series of the regular anime topics was made due to conflicts in the regular topic series; the shounen anime topic series. Although the creation of the shounen topic series had nothing to due with Ctes himself, the timing was perfect as Ctes had just started watching One Piece, his favorite anime to this day. Ctes has remained a shounen topic regular ever since. In 2012, Ctes did his first Ctes predicts while watching Naruto project for User of the Year. During the summer that year, Ctes finally finished the Save my User Contests with a big help of KCF proving his patience and ability to not give up on projects, even if he had to call out for a co-host to do it. A bit earlier the same year, Ctes began his another project; The Revolution, a fictional adventurous story starring board 8 users. During 2012 and especially over the course of the summer, Ctes was a regular in the anime topics and stayed in the aim chats as well. While he has been a big anime fan for many years, his most active wathing period was at this point of time. Ctes started in high school after the summer and his activity has been up and down since then. Early in 2013, Ctes was on a drinking trip to Prague, which he made a popular topic about on board 8. During User of the Year the same year, a group of people voted under the title of Dear Leader and was seen as one of the two big voting groups that year with the other one being b8chat/the hive as usual. Ctes and Maria created a Dear Leader account to troll both groups, although only parts of b8chat took the bait. Being on good terms with both groups, Ctes went to take sixth place that year being only a single vote away from reaching the finale. During the summer of 2013, Ctes was hospitalized due to breathing problems and The Revolution was forced on break for a while. Ctes planned to continue, but with new users coming and old users leaving, the project eventually had to be dropped. During the Summer 2013 Contest, Ctes helped The Crew quite a bit with their contest analysis by filling in on all matches that no guest was available for. In the end of 2013, Ctes faced a great depression that affected both school and social life severely. Ctes' depression continued briefly into 2014, but he had the support in real life to fight against it. Although left with three burn marks on his left hand from self damage, Ctes has had a strong mind since then and have always been able to see the positive side of things. 2014 would become Ctes' least active year, as Ctes used all his time on his school, not just to do the usual schoolwork, but also a very large amount of work in various committees. Ctes kept lurking in the shounen topics, but would only frequently post in topics about SSB4. Ctes lurked on the SSB4 board quite a bit too, decreasing his already limited time on Board 8. Ctes became active again early in 2015 when he got more time on his hands again and has remained active in many different kinds of topics since then. He hosted a Board 8 Survivor, because he had tons of Club Nintendo codes to give away, as they can't be used in Scandinavia. Ctes finished high school this year and recieved a large scholarship from his school. This has increased Ctes' activity. During the summer of 2015, Ctes began doing watchthroughs of various anime on the board chosen by the board itself. Projects In Ctes' many years in Board 8, he has created quite a few projects, as listed below. The Game Villain Tournament The Nintendo Character Battle Board 8 one set Tennis Tournament (Project failed due to lack of interest) Save my User Contests The Ultimate User Contest (Winner Fetus) Annual 'Game of the Year' Conetsts * Ctes only ran these in 2008 and 2009. In 2008 Brawl beat Persona 4 in the finale and in 2009 Bowser's inside Story beat Assassin's Creed II in the finale. ctesjbuvf's Daily Gauntlet Ctesjbuvf / letters top 20 users Save my Console/User Mario Kart Character Gauntlet The Pokemon Black and White Academy Awards - co hosted with XIII (Project failed due to lack of interest) The Revolution Board 8 Survivor Ctes' watchthrough of Death Note Ctes' watchthrough of Fate/Zero Accomplishments User Contests: Runner up in the UUL season 6 BotR Runner up in the UUL battle with the best two from UUL cup and BotR (If ctes hadn't abstained he would have won) Winner of the Gauntlet-users contest Winner of the C topic in Save my User Contests Runner up in Katie's Super Awesome Contest 42nd place in Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010 31st place in Board 8's Top 100 Users of The Decade 103rd place in User of the Year 2010 49th place in User of the Year 2011 16th place in Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2012 34th place in User of the Year 2012 6th place in User of the Year 2013 37th place in User of the Year 2014 Other Runner up in "Board 8 Survivor game", hosted by Ikon. Lost with 4 against 5 jury votes to Chronic1000 in the final. Winner of the Losers' Bracket in Season 2 of PRBL. Comments left by users on this page Ctes, you are awesome. - masterofmarth your hair just turned me straight - Mershiness mini golf was pretty fun - superangelo128 DAT NIPPLE OH MY GOD DAT NIPPLE - commodore Ctes' Top Games 1. Final Fantasy VII 2. Chrono Trigger 3. Paper Mario II: The Thousand Year Door 4. Super Mario World 5. Resident Evil 4 6. Pokemon Black and White 2 7. Super Mario Galaxy 2 8. Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U 9. Metal Gear Solid 3 10. Metroid Prime 11. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 12. Final Fantasy X 13. Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen 14. Assassin's Creed II 15. Super Smash Bros Melee 16. Uncharted 2: City of Thieves 17. Super Mario Sunshine 18. Earthbound 19. Super Mario Bros 3 20. Mega Man 2 Other games worth mentioning: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Crash 1 Crash 2 Crash 3 Fallout 3 God of War God of War 2 God of War 3 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Half-Life 2 Halo 3 Heavy Rain Jet Grind Radio Kirby's Adventure The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Mass Effect 2 Metal Gear Solid Metal Gear Solid 2 Metal Gear Solid 4 Paper Mario Plants vs. Zombies Pokemon Black and White Pokemon Emerald Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokemon OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire Pokemon Platinum Rayman 2 Resident Evil 2 Shadow of the Colossus Sonic 2 Spyro 1 Spyro 2 Spyro 3 Super Mario 64 Super Smash Bros Brawl Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Accounts Total - 49 Category:Users Category:Alt Whore Category:Stats Topic Regulars